A Special Day
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Usopp! How Usopp spent his birthdays in Syrup Island. A memory he would never forget.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Happy Birthday Usopp~! Eternal Seventeen!**

**お誕生日おめでとうウソップ！**

The sun peeked out from the horizon and bathed over the small island of Syrup. The warm rays seeped through the thin fabric of the curtain and onto the young boy's face, nose-mainly the nose. Usopp launched out of his bed and swiftly and deftly changed out of his pajamas into his favorite shirt. As he was pulling the bands of the overall over his lean shoulders he stared at the calendar with the torn edges. He had been using the same calendar for a few years now so of course the days of the week were off but he knew what day it was today.

First things first. The boy hopped on his shoes and ran outside, spreading his arms out as if flying. He went in the back where his father made a small well and pulled up a bucket full. There he washed his face and hands clean. Usopp cupped his hands to scoop a handful and gargled. This was a daily routine even if today was a special day. He needed to clear his throat so everyone could hear, even the people out in the sea.

When he seemed to be ready he scampered down the small hill and ran until he came to the middle of the village. Everyone was still asleep, only a few wives were already up either fixing up breakfast or cleaning. Usopp arched his back until he could feel his wavy hair touching the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs, "The pirates are here!"

Usopp danced in circles while continuing on screaming, "The pirates are here! You better run because the pirates are here!" He usually would be running away by now before a good amount of a mob started to form but today was different. Today was special. He wanted everyone to see him, know about what today was, and to celebrate with him; even if it was the whole village just yelling for him to be quiet.

Because for eight years now he had been celebrating it alone.

His memory was not as great as it was now for he was still three years old. He could barely remember what his father looked but he heard tales from his mother so in the memory stood an incredible handsome young man with thick wavy hair with glittering bright eyes. His muscles were built and rippled as he wrapped those strong arms around his wife.

His mother was beginning to blur; her eyes and the edges of her hair was fading and melting with the background. The birthday cake both his parents made was small with candles usually for lamps jutted out in the middle. On the surface of the cake were the words, 'Happy 3rd Birthday Usopp' in big block letters. He remembered that it took him a few breaths to blow it out. This was also when he got his own slingshot and had a vague memory of his father teaching him how to use it.

This was the last birthday he ever celebrated with his family before his father left on a voyage to become a pirate and his mother had died few weeks after.

He remembered himself trying to hold back his tears on his fourth birthday, sitting at his seat, staring at the empty table and chairs, trying to reenact the only vision he had. He didn't want that kind of birthday anymore, never wanted to celebrate a birthday all alone. This was why he yelled and called out about pirates a little bit longer and louder.

Soon enough it seemed as if the whole village was awake and loud bangs of the doors violently swinging open were heard. A huge smile was on his face and now it was cue for him to bolt. Usopp yelled out one more time before he spun around on his heels and ran back home. Hopefully with his magical telepathic powers he was able to tell them that today was indeed his birthday.

Usopp skipped back home, voice a little bit dry from all the yelling. Today was his twelfth year of his life if he counted it correctly. What plans are you going to do today Captain Usopp? The boy giggled to himself and decreasing his skips to slow walks.

Today he was going to explore the forest to find the legendary rainbow furred fox. Right after he was going to climb the highest peak in the hills to prove how brave of a captain he was. Then he would return here and practice on his shooting; a captain never misses a day to train even if it was his birthday. When the sun sets he was going to have a luxurious meal created by the greatest chefs in the world ready at the table. When dessert came around, the chefs would bring a monstrous cake, so tall it almost touched the ceiling. It would be towered with exotic fruits and all over the tiers would have his name, "CAPTAIN USOPP."

By the time he had finished his birthday schedule he was already home. Usopp reached for the doorknob when something caught his eye. He looked down and saw a corner of a card of some kind wedged right under the door. Curious, he pulled it out and quickly examined it.

It was a card, a size of his palm. One side was blank but the other side had words in fancy writing. By now, Usopp had taught himself how to read and write so he was able to make out the words clearly.

"Dear Captain Usopp,  
Please visit by my home promptly.  
Sincerely, Kaya"

After reading his face grew with excitement. This was a surprise; he never had this kind of invitation from her before. It usually was he who came to her house to tell her stories of his adventurous life. The hunt for the rainbow fox would be left off for now. First, just as the message says, he was to go to her house promptly.

He ran as fast as he ever could and by the time he reached the tall gates he was out of breath. It felt as if he had run from one side of the island to the other, which was true. Kaya's home was isolated on the West side of the island while his was on the East. Usopp considered using the secret doorway he had created when the gates clicked and it opened on its own. The boy nearly leaped out of his skin and after calming his heart down, entered with his head held high. He was to meet a princess with an invitation of a mission, a special ball only for the worthy probably.

Two guards were at the door, their height double Usopp's. As Usopp cautiously approached them they nodded to each other and swung open the door for him.

The first thing that came into Usopp's ears was a pop like sound and right after many colorful strings clung onto his face and hair. Usopp screamed and jumped back out into the front door when he heard giggles, "I didn't know you could jump that high!"

Usopp slapped away the silly strings and grinned, "There's always a surprise in Captain-" he had lost his train of words when he finally saw the room before him. He been here a few times before but it was different. It was a ballroom with colorful decorations all over the walls and the borders of the doors. In the middle they had set at long table with hot steaming food and the delicious smell reached Usopp's nostrils. Right in the middle of the table was a fifteen tiered cake with his name written on every one; it was just like his dream except it was real.

Another pang and another set of colorful string landed on his hair. He turned to Kaya, a young girl who he recently became friends with. The girl smiled, a gentle kind smile and took Usopp's hands, "Happy birthday Usopp!"

Usopp rubbed his nose and grinned.

He had the greatest memory in the universe and he knew he would remember this forever.

**The End**


End file.
